puccafandomcom-20200213-history
Garu
Garu is a 12-year-old boy (13 in the cursed tie). He is a skilled, shy, and somewhat serious-natured ninja and best friend to Abyo. To Pucca's frustration, however, he only rarely returns her affection and usually frantically tries to escape when Pucca attempts to kiss him. Garu He is the only sane person that knows that he is not Pucca's boyfriend, while everybody seems to think that Garu returns the same feelings that Pucca has for him. Garu sometimes is shown to be mean, callous and selfish to other characters, sometimes his own friends and particularly master chefs' little niece Pucca, though he has usually made up to them whenever he is going to far. His tendency to be selfish was highlighted in the television episode Romancing the Clone, where Garu's clone broke Pucca's heart ungratefully and in the episode Slam, Bam Birthday Bash making her cry on her birthday, by keeping her away from her surprise party. Anything about Garu's family is unknown except for Tobe constantly refferencing his anscestors. Also it is shown in an episode, Invisible Trouble, that he's actually really ticklish. In the episode He Loves Me Not, someone pretended to be Garu and really broke Pucca's heart by proposing to Ring Ring . Despite trying to avoid Pucca's advances toward him, Garu's feelings toward her are shown to be caring but not affectionate. He has at times, though, let Pucca hold his hand. Interestingly enough, one can come to separate conclusions about the truth of Garu's feelings, depending on which series one chooses to follow. In the original Flash cartoons, it was suggested that Pucca and Garu were officially a couple, and he occasionally gave her boxes of chocolate and other gifts. In one episode, he melted down his beloved sword to make a little ring for her, and in another, he left a rose on her windowsill. The TV series, on the other hand, has hinted that he does care about her to some extent (i.e. getting very defensive when someone insults her like in the episode the Band Played Rong he got upset when Tobe called Pucca stupid, although he could have been angered by the fact that Pucca was being referred to as his girlfriend again), but it has never been implied that his feelings for her are more than platonic. In truth, however, it is said that Pucca and Garu are in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. It's just that Pucca is a bit too "friendly", unlike Garu, who doesn't want to show "unnecessary" affection. (He only fell in love with Pucca in the episode Full Moon Pucca because he was moonstruck). Some say he loves her; he's just to shy to show it. Like Pucca, Garu is capable of superhuman athletics and endurance (such as running around the entire world without being tired), although Pucca still manages to get the best of him. Like Pucca, he does not talk at all in the TV series, continuing to only use the sounds from the Flash cartoons. It's explained in the TV series that he's taken a vow of silence. However, in the episode "Romancing the Clone", Garu's clone speaks throughout the entire episode in an obnoxious manner, but only because the clone was accidentally sprayed with a dishonor potion made by Jumong who let Tobe try to spray Garu with it. But, in the episode, Rootin Tootin Ninja's while accidentally rolling down the mountain with Abyo, (that Pucca had made earlier in the episode) it is heard that Garu actually mumbles "Get off me". This is the only time where Garu is heard saying a sentence. Also to note, in the episode Trial by Fury, The Judge (Master Soo) says "Sheesh, I thought the guy would never shut up," after Garu takes the stand during the trial, although this was done in a comedic and light-hearted fashion. In Secret Santa Garu at one point was about to read aloud to Tobe (disguised as Santa at the time) his list of things he wants for Christmas but Tobe cut him off as he triggered the trap he sent for Garu. In "Hooray for Bollywood", he and Pucca actually both sing. He also cries and screams in pain from breaking his leg in A Leg Up. In Tobe's Nighttime Troubles, though technically may not count as him talking, a cuckoo clock at one point opens to reveal a small wooden figure of him saying in his voice "Cuckoo" In Romancing the Clone, Garu has a skill called the "Garusion Illusion", allowing Garu to split into many clones and confuse his enemies. Garu has been shown to immediately accept a quest if told it will bring him "great honor". The reason for this, although not revealed in the TV series to date, most likely stems from one of Garu's ancestors bringing dishonor upon his family (as was revealed in the original Flash cartoons). In addition to being a skilled fighter, Garu has also demonstrated the ability to play the erhu. Another example of Garu's talents is has attained status of "Fire Wasp Ninja," becoming a member of the legendary group by the same name. As though to compliment Garu's talents as a ninja, several female characters have been in love with him: Pucca, a Swiss girl named Heidi (although Heidi has only appeared once in the television series), The Queen of the Giant Termites (who appeared in the episode Chop Chewie) and a female rabbit who lived inside Santa's magic hat (who appeared in the episode Abra Ca Pucca), which would suggest that he is rather attractive, and said by the nickname "handsome". Also, the show's English theme song states he is "a pretty boy". But Pucca basically loves Garu more than anyone. Unlike Pucca, Abyo, and Ching, Garu lives independently, living a small house just outside Sooga Village with his pet cat, Mio. Garu's house has been revealed to carry booby traps and other mechanical objects in House of Doom with the traps and object either triggered by Garu by activating certain switches or activated automatically when certain items in the house are removed or touched in any way. Voiced by: Brian Drummond Character variatons *Sooga ranger blue Garu *Sumo Garu *Garuhood *Flower Garu *West Garu *50s Garu *Astronaut Garu *Classic Garu *White and red blood cells Garu *Cookies Garu *Young Garu in Pucca power up (game) *Bollywood Garu Description Garu, like all ninjas, dresses in black. On his shirt (or jumpsuit) is a heart. He keeps his hair up in pigtails . He isn't afraid of anything of course except for Pucca. Abilities Garu is a ninja. He knows swordmanship and has displayed good skill for it. Other than his swordsmanship, he has also demonstrated his ability to play the erhu. Some of Garu's techniques are based on master Hiel Kikyu's skills. Also, in a fight with Abyo, Abyo said that he will get the book of martials arts that Garu had used. Gallery 1331280084067705673.gif GARU.JPG GARU.jpg Garucute.jpg Gogo10.JPG Garu/Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male